


you were only waiting for this moment to be free

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: robert had never been much of a fan of new years - it was a load of faff, if you asked him. then again, he'd never spent a new year's celebrating with aaron, so it was fair to say his opinion was liable to change this year.or, robert welcomes in 2017 with the love of his life. written as part of the robron secret santa exchange 2016!





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for aaronheartsrobert on tumblr as part of the robron secret santa! pls do yourself a favour and go over to robronsecretsanta.tumblr.com and enjoy all the wonderful gifts people have written/drawn/made.

Robert had never been much of a fan of New Years Eve. It was a load of faff, if you asked him - people were so gullible, buying into the new year, new me bullshit, making all sorts of promises to do better, be better, having a fantastic year. The world didn’t work like that, and its not like you got a bloody _award_ for wasting money on a gym membership you’d never use because you decided this was your year to get fit.

It’s not like he’d had many happy New Years Eves anyway, was it?

Until tonight.

Chas was throwing her annual New Years Eve party in the Woolpack, the Christmas decorations still up, extra cases of wine and spirits in the backroom, ready for the village to drink the place dry.

He’d heard about last years party at the Woolpack, and he’d teased Aaron mercilessly about the gladiator costume he’d worn all week, begging his fiancé to take a trip back to that costume shop and rent it again.

Aaron had told him he was a right weirdo, rolled his eyes, and gone about his day, and Robert had pretended like the idea of Aaron dressed up in a gladiator costume didn’t do _very_ strange things to him as he’d headed to Hotten to grab some last minute things for Chas.

He wasn’t sure when he’d become a normal part of the daily life of the Woolpack, Chas shoving a shopping list at him that morning without so much as asking if he’d run into town for her, but Robert liked it.

He liked the idea that he had a real home and a family who accepted him. It mightn’t be completely true yet, plenty of Aaron’s lot wouldn’t give him the time of day, even now, but Robert was happy to take what he got, and he’d gotten a family Christmas with the Dingles and a sarcastic future mother-in-law who apparently saw how good he and Aaron were together and was happy to let bygones be bygones and move on for the sake of her sons happiness.

“Alright Sugden, let’s get absolutely smashed and ring in the New Year.” Aaron said with a grin, setting a pint down in front of Robert. They were sitting at one of the smaller tables in the Woolpack, the pub relatively quiet for now.

Robert grinned, clinking his glass against Aaron’s. “Sounds like a plan.”

Aaron settled back into his chair, taking a swig of his pint. Robert was constantly astounded by how gorgeous Aaron actually was, his fiancé choosing to leave off on his normally insane hair-gel usage, letting his naturally curly hair fall softly across his forehead.

It suited him.

Even beyond the hair, Robert couldn’t help but admire the incredible man sitting across from him. Robert knew every inch of his body, every ripple of muscle, every scar, every mark, and he loved every single inch of him - he loved the way Aaron’s strong arms felt around him, how solid and real his fiancé was against him when he woke up every morning. He loved the way his nose would crinkle slightly when he laughed, his blue eyes bright and full of hope, and wonder, and the promise of so much good to come their way.

“What’s that look for?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

Robert smirked. “Just thinking about you. And this morning, actually - and how much I’d like a repeat of that later.”

“You don’t stop, do you?” Aaron rolled his eyes, unable to hide his smile.

“Nope, but thats mostly your fault, for being so bloody attractive.” Robert nudged Aaron with his foot, revelling in Aaron’s squirm as his foot rubbed against his ankle.

“At least I’m good for something, eh?”

“Yeah, I like having something half decent to look at around here, don’t I?” Robert leaned against the table, giving Aaron an expectant look. They were getting more casual about showing affection in public, the two of them comfortable with hugs and arms around shoulders.

Kissing, well, it was different. But he was trying, they both were.

“Alright boys, break it up.” Adam said, sitting down at the table. “We’re here to get smashed and have fun, not watch you two snogging all day long.”

“Yeah, we had enough of that at Christmas, thank you very much.” Charity interrupted, setting down another round of drinks on their table. “Your mum sent those over, says you need to start drinking like a Dingle.”

“Which one of us?” Robert raised an eyebrow.

“Both of ya!” Charity said cheerfully, smacking the back of Robert’s head. “Nearly a Dingle these days, you.”

Robert rolled his eyes, rubbing the spot where Charity had slapped him. “Yeah, alright.”

“Well, cheers to a new year.” Adam said, raising his pint. “It’s been a tough one, but we’ve made it through.”

“Just like always.” Victoria added, giving her brother a bright smile.

It was nice, to sit and chat with Vic and Adam, and drink the evening away. Robert adored Victoria, he really did, and one of the best things about his life these days was getting to have her in his life all the time, have her as a friend as well as his sister.

“So, whens the wedding boys?” Adam asked with a grin.

“We’re thinking of eloping, actually. Heading off to Vegas and doing it on the sly.” Robert joked, draining the last of his pint, standing up. “Same again?”

“Get a round of shots in too!” Victoria said. “It’s nearly eleven and we’re not _nearly_ drunk enough.”

Robert rolled his eyes, but headed to the bar anyway, ordering their drinks. Chas and Charity were rushed off their feet, so he was waiting a few minutes - not that he minded. It gave him a chance to enough the bustle, the atmosphere.

He didn’t know he’d end up a man who wanted nothing more than his family and their local pub to be happy, but Robert was glad that was the man he ended up being. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was on his way to being a person he could be proud of, and it was a nice feeling.

“Said I’d give you a hand.”

Robert looked to his right to see Aaron leaning against the bar next to him, his cheeks flushed a soft pink, a combination of the alcohol they’d been drinking and the warmth of the pub, a genuine smile on his face.

Aaron nudged Robert with his hip, grinning. “You’re very spaced out tonight.”

“I guess I’m just thinking.” Robert shrugged.

“Don’t do yourself an injury.” Aaron teased, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that made Robert’s heart leap in his chest.

“I love you.” Robert said, his voice low, and soft. He leaned in the few inches between himself and Aaron, grazing his lips against his. It barely lasted a second or two, the kiss a reassurance of his love more than anything, but as they broke apart, it dawned on Robert that it had been the first time they’d ever kissed in the pub, the entire village packing the place to the brim.

And the world went on as normal.

Funny that.

“Whats got you two so loved up?” Chas teased, setting their drinks down in front of them, already having gotten them a tray.

Aaron simply rolled his eyes in response, Robert grinning at his future mother-in-law. “Its the spirit of the New Year, isn’t it? Making us all soppy and that.”

“Yeah, speak for yourself, I just wanted you to pay for this round.” Aaron said, winking at Robert as he turned back to their table, the tray of drinks in hand.

Robert smiled to himself as he handed the cash over to Chas.

God, he _loved_ him. He loved Aaron **so** much it was insane.

If he could have managed it there and then, Robert would have dragged Aaron upstairs and shown Aaron just how much he loved him, but before he could suggest a sneaky half an hour away from the throngs of villagers, Aaron was sitting back at their table, engrossed in conversation with Adam.

The next hour or so passed quickly, Chas ringing the bell at five to twelve, yelling that they were all to get outside for the fireworks.

“It’s too bloody cold for fireworks.” Robert grumbled, zipping his jacket up to his chin.

“Aaron’ll keep you warm, eh mate?” Adam grinned wickedly, an arm slung around his best mate as they made their way outside, Sam having already set up the fireworks on the village green.

Aaron snorted in response. “Fat chance of that happening.”

“Harsh, Aaron.”

“You’ll get over it.” Aaron shrugged, but nudged his hand against Robert’s, the spilt second brush of their skin saying more than words ever could.

Low chatter broke through the silence of the late December night, Robert only half listening as his friends and family talked, his focus on Aaron. His fiancé was standing close to him, close enough for Robert to feel the warmth radiate off his skin, watch as his nose crinkled slightly as he laughed with Adam about something or other.

Robert honestly couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten. After everything he and Aaron had put each other through, everything Robert had done to him during the affair, Aaron had let him back in, let him learn all the good and bad parts of him all over again and love them all the same.

_10, 9, 8, 7….._

He was desperately, completely, madly in love with Aaron. Robert was grateful every morning he got to wake up next to his fiancé, force him awake with sloppy kisses, revelling in the pretending grumbling and the grin on Aaron’s face when he did it.

_6, 5, 4….._

Robert couldn’t bloody wait to marry Aaron. Like, the sooner it happened, the better, because Robert was so excited to be Aaron’s husband, and have the two of them be married, and start the rest of their lives together.

_3, 2, 1…_

_“Happy New Year!”_

Robert couldn’t help himself as the fireworks exploded into the night sky above Emmerdale, grabbing Aaron by the elbow and smashing his lips against his. If Aaron was surprised, he didn’t really let on, kissing him back with the same kind of passion and ferocity that Robert was kissing him with.

Doing what they always did best.

Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron’s shoulders, not breaking their kiss until an obnoxious wolf-whistle from Adam made him jump about ten feet in the air, Aaron laughing his head off at Robert’s reaction.

“Happy New Year, Rob.” Aaron said softly, still laughing. His hands were on Robert’s waist, the material of Robert’s jacket bunched under his fingers. It made him feel safe, and needed, when Aaron held Robert that way - held him like he was the only thing that he needed in the world.

“Happy New Year.” Robert replied, kissing him again for all he was worth. It didn’t matter that the entire village was gathered around, it didn’t matter that Chrissie was there, or that Rebecca was, or anyone else for that matter - all that mattered was the gorgeous man in his arms and the promise of a brighter future that the start of the new year had signalled.

2017 was going to be their best year yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't not share this on ao3, i love a bit of new years fluff. i hope you're having a wonderful christmas day surrounded by people you love!
> 
> i'm robertsuggles over on tumblr if you ever fancy a chat about all things emmerdale.


End file.
